


Under the Stars

by hongism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Smut, Soft Seo Changbin, idk anymore aosidfjio, uhhh not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: maybe a stargazing date in the middle of winter wasn’t the best idea but changbin shows you how lovely it can be
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Under the Stars

A cool breeze sweeps over the two of you, and you huddle closer to Changbin in attempts to use his body as a blockade. It isn’t the most effective plan, and the cold air hits you anyways, but at least Changbin is radiating a bit of body heat for you to press against. His gaze is still stuck to the sky and watching the stars glitter above you two; however, you can’t keep your eyes off his sharp features.

A small smile comes to your lips without you realizing it, and you tuck yourself further against his side. The thick fleece blanket over your bodies is doing a lot to block the cold temperature, but Changbin is hogging most of the fabric with his legs. You exhale slowly and press your head against his bicep, finally looking up at the sky with him.

It’s nice to just sit in each other’s presence like this; drinking in the night air with no one in sight and only the nightlife to keep you company.

“I think we should be able to see Orion’s belt sometime tonight,” Changbin whispers as he turns his head towards yours. You glance over at him, another smile crawling onto your lips.

“Maybe Carina too?” You suggest.

“I don’t know. It’s best seen in March, so we may be out of luck.” Changbin presses his nose against your cheek, exhaling warm breath across your skin. You lean into the touch and revel in the warmth he provides. Goosebumps are still running rampant across your arms, and Changbin seems to notice that because he props himself up on his elbows. **“Do you want my hoodie?”** He asks, motioning towards the clothing across his chest currently.

“No, keep it, baby. I’m alright. I’ve got the blanket.” You tug the fleece towards you some, and Changbin doesn’t protest your movements. “How much longer do we have?”

Changbin glances down at his wristwatch and checks the time before turning back to you. “Two more hours maybe. Then we’ll get collected.”

“Don’t call it being collected. That’s weird.” You scrunch your nose up. Changbin takes the opportunity to duck in and press a quick kiss to the tip of your nose. He laughs at your disgruntled expression that follows, then goes in for another cheeky kiss. His lips trail down your cheek, following the line of your jaw, and make a wet path down your neck. The trail of saliva leaves you cold as another breeze hits the two of you. “Oh god, that’s cold, Binnie.”

“I’ll warm you up, don’t worry.”

“Ew!” He pulls back from your neck, staring at you in disbelief, then darts a hand out towards the blanket now over your legs. You swat at his perpetrating hand. “Um, no! My blanket.”

“What? No, I brought the blanket! It’s mine.”

“What’s yours is mine.”

He ignores your protests and attempts to snatch the blanket off you, but you smack his arm again.

“Steal the blanket again, I dare you.”

“Fine, keep the blanket. I’ll be under it with you in no time.”

“Ew!”

“I’m your boyfriend! I can say shit like that.”

“Ew,” you whine again, drawing out the syllable as Changbin continues to work down your skin with his lips. He stops at the juncture of your neck. He drags the flat over his tongue over the sensitive skin there and nips at it once he’s done lavishing you with his tongue. You sigh into the empty air above you, breath fogging in the cold.

Changbin pulls back from your neck only to tug you closer to him. He rolls onto his back, dragging you and the fleece blanket on top of him. The blanket catches on your foot and bundles up between your bodies. Your boyfriend releases a sigh of frustration, tugging at the material until it comes loose.

“You’re so cute when you get annoyed,” you giggle. Changbin huffs in response then tosses the blanket over your body again. For a moment, the two of you just stare at each other, eyes filled with love, and you drink in his warmth. Sure enough, as he claimed earlier, here he is under the blanket with you. You aren’t going to tell him he was right though. He doesn’t need the ego boost.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. “My own little star.”

“Stop saying cheesy things. I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Okay, yea, nevermind. My own little _shit_.”

You throw your head back and laugh loudly into the open air. Changbin brings a hand to your hair. His fingers comb over your scalp, soft and gentle motions that bring a chill down your spine. You bend down to press your lips against his. You keep it delicate and barely brush his lips. His eyes flutter shut at the ghosting touch.

It’s a calm moment for the two of you. You don’t even want to move from his chest, content to just lay atop him for as long as possible. The two of you live busy lives, constantly doing something and moving at high speeds just to keep up with life. This is a rare and treasured moment of slowness. Peace. You revel in it while you can.

His lips find yours again, a rougher touch now, and you push back with equal force. His teeth tease your lower lip, nipping and tugging at it, and he drags his tongue over the swollen skin. You moan into the kiss, and he pulls you as close as possible, swallowing your sounds with his touch. He trails his hands down your sides before slipping them under the hem of your shirt and caressing the soft skin there with his warm fingers.

He’s getting a bit excited, and you can feel his bulge pressing against the inside of your thigh. You pull away from his lips to sit up straight atop him, a smile on both of your faces. You drag your palm over his crotch, and he bucks against your hand when you give his clothed member a small squeeze.

“Let’s roll over,” he says, biting back a slight moan. “I need to stretch you a bit first.” You link your arms around his shoulders and let him roll you onto your back. He doesn’t bother to pull the blanket away, instead letting you roll onto it as he brings his hands to the band of your pants. He moves as though you two have all the time in the world, but you really just want him to hurry the fuck up and rail you already.

Deft fingers hook onto your pants and underwear and tug them down in one go. You help him pull the material completely off, and he bunches them up to toss onto the grass.

“Binnie, they’re gonna get covered in dirt and grass!”

“You don’t need them right now,” he mutters in response. You whine as he spreads your legs, exposing your core to the cold air. He drags two fingers over your folds. “Someone’s excited already.” He pushes past the thick strands of arousal and into the heat of your core. You try to keep your moan quiet but Changbin crooks his fingers inside you without warning, and a wanton moan slips out. “You sound so pretty, baby.”

“Hurry up, Binnie. I want you to fuck me.”

“So demanding.” Changbin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“We both know who’s in charge, love. So hurry up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Changbin laughs under his breath and begins to pump his fingers in and out of your drenched core. As he scissors you open with one hand, his other hand moves for the button of his pants. You sit up on your elbows and watch him struggle for a few moments before swatting his fingers away and popping the button yourself. You yank his pants down, tugging his underwear aside as well, and his leaking member finally hits the cold air. You spit on your palm with no hesitation then envelop his cock with your hand.

“Can you fuck me now?” You ask as you pump his member and spread the saliva over him. He nods frantically, pulling his fingers out of you only to pop them into his mouth and suck your juices off them. Something about the sight is hot, and you watch him clean his fingers of your arousal with a smirk. In one swift movement, he pushes you onto your back and guides his weeping members to your entrance. You tuck your legs around his back and hold him in place as he enters you.

A hiss leaves your lips, his cock stretching you open, and he bottoms out with a small groan. He hangs his head and watches the point where his cock is buried inside you.

“Fuck, you look so pretty all stuffed like this,” he says through gritted teeth. You reach up to grip his hair, tugging his head up to look you in the eye.

“Move before I decide to take control.”

He doesn’t wait for another command, pulling out and snapping his hips back against yours. You moan at the impact. Your fingers linger in his hair, and you pull him down to your lips, You meet in a clash of teeth, small laughs escaping both of you before you kiss properly. With each tug you give to his hair, Changbin releases a small moan and his noises only encourage you to keep doing it. He’s thrusting into you with such intensity that you think your cervix will be bruised tomorrow, but the sensation of his cock dragging against your sweet spot is overpowers that pain.

Changbin brings his hands down on either side of your head. You slip your tongue into his mouth, and his meets yours in a clash for dominance. Your hands slip down to tug at the hair on the nape of his neck, toying with that small mullet of his, and he relents dominance with a low whine.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” he says as he pulls back from your lips. You nod, unable to form an actual coherent thought, and all that comes out of your mouth are moans. You clench around Changbin’s member, the rushing wave of your orgasm prepares to crash over you, and you pull Changbin back in for one more kiss before it hits. You cry out in pleasure, and he eats up the sound with his lips. Hips stutter, and he thrusts into you one more time before he cums in you. His arms give out under him as his orgasm hits. The breath leaves your body when his weight collapses on top of you, then you wrap your arms around his neck and hold him as close as you can.

The two of you bask in the afterglow of your orgasms, clinging to each other like your lives depend on it. Neither of you moves for quite some time. You watch the sky with tired eyes, suddenly exhausted from your intense workout with Changbin.

“Hey… there’s a shooting star,” you mumble as something flashes across the sky. Changbin shifts on top of you and pulls himself up. “Make a wish?” You smile up at him. He laughs at your words then presses a quick kiss to your lips.

“I don’t need to make any wishes when I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say aiosdfoij eep


End file.
